I knew I loved you befoe I met you
by tropical-london
Summary: It's graduation day for the Maradurers at Hogwarts. Filled with laughs, cries, and cooties? WEll just read. BEWARE! FLUFFINESS! JamesLilly. PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing you would recognize as part of the Harry Potter books or this song.**

**I knew I loved you**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Welcome family and friends to the Graduation of Hogwarts Class of 1978!" said Professor Dumbledore.

"YEAH!!! WOOT WOOT!" yelled the students.

It was graduation day of the seventh year students at Hogwarts. Girls were crying and boys were trying not too. Family and friends were there. Professor Dumbledore and some of the others were sharing their favorite memories of the students. The diplomas were handed out and then it was the time for the students to talk.

"I would like to let our head boy, James Potter speak now as he has prepared a speech." Said Professor Dumbledore.

The audience clapped and cheered as a handsome teenage boy of seventeen made it up to the podium. He had jet-black hair that seemed to stick up in every direction possible. He had chocolate colored eyes covered by horn-rimmed glasses that were slightly askew on his nose. He had a lopsided grin on his face obviously trying to hide the fact he wasn't nervous.

"HELLO CLASS OF 78" yelled James. The school cheered. He continued on, "Hogwarts has been my second home these past seven years. I've made three of the best friends I'll ever had, set records for the most detentions and pranks pulled, and o yeah I learned some stuff too."

The audience chuckled.

"I will never forget my sorting hat time or when I got on to the Hogwarts express. Each person's story was different. I remember the Yule Balls. I always enjoyed them. Not the wholes dancing part but the pranks were endless. The classes were good too. I will never forget being turned in to a squid in Professor McGonagall's class. Breaking Rules was always a necessity of course. Sirius and I have probably cleaned that bloody trophy room 500 times."

"618" yelled Sirius from his seat.

The audience laughed.

"O yeah. Thanks mate. Quidditch! O how could anyone forget Quidittch. It was brilliant. I loved the feeling of being up in the air and the wind blowing in your face. I couldn't wait until I could become a seeker. The Gryffindor common rooms had its surprises. The list goes on and on. Hogwarts really is a magical place. Where else can you be taught by a ghost or have moving staircases? Yes, I loved Hogwarts and will sad to go but the one thing I will miss most is a girl. Her names Lilly and well this umm... poem's for her." James said nervously.

The audience ahhed. Lilly was blushing like mad, Remus was grinning, and Sirius was laughing.

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes._

The girls all started too weep.

I think I've found my best friend. 

"What am I?" Sirius whispered to Remus joking. "Chopped liver?"

"Shush you? Said Remus.

_I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes_ _I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home_

_I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life._

The audience clapped and cheered. Lilly and many girls were crying.

"I really do feel this way." Said James. "The first day I saw you on the Hogwarts Express was a day I will never forget. Sirius and I were being our usual idiotic selves seeing who could burp the loudest while drinking butterbeer. Then I saw you. Well actually I bumped into and knocked you down but same thing really. You probably though I was rude as I stood there gaping at you like some type of fish as you brushed yourself off and mumbled something along the lines of stupid boys. I turned to Sirius and asked him if it was my imagination or did I run into an angel. Sirius looked at me like I was crazy and told me it was some girl. I told him I would marry her one-day. Yeah I said that I was one weird kid. Not as weird as Sirius however who started to cry because girls had cooties and he thought I would die. I had a horrible schoolboy crush on you teasing you or trying to talk to you but ending up making a fool out of myself. I would showoff trying to impress you and I am grateful I was ever given a chance to be with you. I learned so much in this school and if I had to choose one thing to remember it would be to hold on to what you have got. This is why I'm asking you Lilly Marie Evans this question. You have made me the happiest man in the world and ever time I think about leaving you I get lump and my throat and I feel sick. I can't stand not having you in my life. So Lilly Evans, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the whole world?"

The girls were all crying and Lilly had tears in her eyes.

"YES!!! I will marry you James Potter!" she yelled as he ran down the stage and picked her up in his arms.

They both laughed and stared into each other eyes completely oblivious to the fact everyone around them was cheering and clapping. James pulled her into the most passionate kiss he had ever given her. She was his Lilly forever and always and he was never giving her up.

Sirius said." NOOO!!! Now poor Jamsie will get cooties!"

_Fin_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well I'm done. Please review. I just started writing. I will give you a cookie! Any comments are welcome. _


End file.
